


That Thing I Wrote About Lugia After Rewatching His Movie

by Nyodrite



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Guardian of the Sea," </em>Arceus called, bringing him from his memory-filled rest. <em>"Your presence in requested to explain what happened."</em></p>
<p>Lugia breathed in deeply, grasping at his power then pushing forth a projection of himself into the Hall of Origin, finding himself surrounded by the other legendries. Kyogre spoke immediately, "What have you done!? You've failed in your duty to protect the Prime Current!"</p>
<p>"Let him speak." the Alpha Pokémon cut in before Groudon could instigate a fight. "Tell us what happened, Sea Guardian. "</p>
<p>"Moltress was captured by a human," Lugia didn't pause at the outcry this caused. "Followed by Zapdos-..."</p>
<p>"Leading to the imbalance." Darkrai rumbled from beside Giratina.</p>
<p>He nodded, "Thankfully Cresselia's prophecy came through, a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum managed to untie the three orbs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing I Wrote About Lugia After Rewatching His Movie

_"The beast of the sea has been tamed."_ Lugia told the small group, glad that the exhaustion he felt wasn't evident in his voice. _"The fate of the world could not have been in better hands."_ Lugia assured his chosen, aware of the doubt the boy had felt and that Ash was destined for similar situations- bearing Ho-Oh's blessing as he did.

With a final inclination of his head, Lugia gained altitude before diving back into the ocean. Mentally tagging the three elemental birds and the boy as he dove to the ocean floor, intending to use those to monitor all four while he slept to recover his strength.

Psychically checking the birds, all whom seemed to settled into their own sleep, and probing the ocean currents to ascertain once more they were corrected (pulling back when he felt others patiently and painstakingly coaxing the unruly parts of the currents into place), Lugia finally allowed himself to rest- hoping nothing awoke him before he was recovered.

* * *

_Between one moment and the next, it had been._

_Knowledge came first._ It's name was Sa'ansal, born from the communion of Nasala and Sana'ar whom had rose earth from beneath the great sea of Sa'aln and carved out a nest in which to create and raise it.

_From Knowledge came Form._ Sa'ansal was smaller then either of it's creators but retained a similar appearance; it was primarily pale silver-white, but it had blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It had a ridged mouth similar to a beak, and it's head had a point to the back- rounded blue spikes flaring from it's eyes. It had a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body, with the exception of dark blue plate-like protrusions that ran down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the ends of it's tail.

_After Form came Awareness._ Sa'ansal felt the soft ground beneath it, the hard yet smooth stone that it's tail brushed against, the cool air that breezed into the den between the cracks that was left from where Sana'ar guarded the entrance. With the breeze came smell; crisp salt water from the ocean, plant life from not only the seatree forest not too far away but also from the sparse plants that were beginning to grow in the cliff, rock and moss and downy feathers that made up the nest- mostly it smelt Sana'ar and Nasala. What took it's attention the most was mental, it felt and touched the minds of all those around it without any conscious control.

_Finally, from Awareness came Identity._ Sa'ansal took comfort in the presence of it's creators, burrowing into Nasala's side as it ate the food that was provided- not particularly liking the food but not disliking it either- while relishing in how Sana'ar enveloped and isolated it's mental awareness to only the den.

* * *

_"Guardian of the Sea,"_ Arceus called, bringing him from his memory-filled rest. _"Your presence in requested to explain what happened."_

Lugia breathed in deeply, grasping at his power then pushing forth a projection of himself into the Hall of Origin, finding himself surrounded by the other legendries. Kyogre spoke immediately, "What have you done!? You've failed in your duty to protect the Prime Current!"

"Let him speak." the Alpha Pokémon cut in before Groudon could instigate a fight. "Tell us what happened, Sea Guardian. "

"Moltress was captured by a human," Lugia didn't pause at the outcry this caused. "Followed by Zapdos-..."

"Leading to the imbalance." Darkrai rumbled from beside Giratina.

He nodded, "Thankfully Cresselia's prophecy came through, a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum managed to untie the three orbs."

"Allowing you to correct the majority of the damage done to the Prime Current." Ho-Oh concluded, voice partially smug. "Did I not say the human was remarkable?"

Mew laughed into a pink paw, "None believed nor do they believe now; even though Sa'ansal-" His form flickered in surprise at the use of his given name. "-has bonded with Faesha's-" It was Ho-Oh whom startled then, "-blessed."

A moment of silence before chaos erupted, Mew vibrating with glee.

Jirachi, to his right, leaned to whisper to Manaphy, "What bond- _ed_? What bless- _ed_?"

"Dunno." The young water Legendary murmured back.

Lugia tilted his head towards them and drawing the attention of the two Eons across him, noticing the technically youngest Legendary- Mewtwo- was paying close attention. "Blessing another, be they human or Pokémon, is something all Legendries are capable of but each effect is different for each of us differs from another. For example, if Manaphy blessed a human, they would be able to connect with others more easily- capable of telling who would make great friends, whom they should avoid and even who would be the best mate for them."

"Wow." Manaphy and Jirachi gapped in awe.

"Wow indeed." Lugia let them hear his fond amusement. "To be Ho-Oh's blessed brings the chance of eternal happiness though the blessed must prove they are righteous enough to deserve that great gift- as such, his blessed are often Champions for what is right."

"So like a hero?" Latias asked excitedly.

He inclined his head, noting Rayquaza coming between Groudon and Kyogre as Arceus was occupied by talking Cresselia down from attacking Darkrai. "As for the difference between you bonding with some and me...my bond is permanent and more...substantial." He paused briefly to figure out how to word it before continuing. "The longer it lasts, the deeper and more powerful it becomes- it may, should death not occur, even progress to the point where one could take control of the other's body. That, however, is unlikely as humans do not live long enough for such."

"SILENCE!" Cobalion finally roared, breaking up the fighting. "We gathered for a reason more important than petty squabbles and we all have work to do thanks to this whole mess- so let's get on with the meeting."

_"If you have questions or need help, you can ask me- you need only seek me out. There is no shame in such."_ Lugia sent to them, noticing how Mewtwo stiffened momentarily, entirely at ease with the offer as he was accustomed to such- he had always thought it was a shame that inexperienced legends were left to flounder until they got their feet beneath them.

Suicune was speaking, "While we got most Pokémon to their proper homes, a few land-bound ones have gotten turned around and, short of freezing the seas into a bridge, there is not much me or my siblings can do to fix that."

"Help! Can help!" Manaphy burst eagerly, "Ask Wailord carry!"

"You're currently an egg again Manaphy, remember?" Virizion reminded, though not unkindly.

Mew twirled once, teleporting to her clone. "We can always teleport them where they need to go, enough of us know how to."

"Very well, once this is over- those who are able will report to Suicune to find out whom you're taking. Now, Zygarde?" Arceus prompted.

The, currently 50% Legendary, took a moment to speak- most likely checking on the world's ecosystem. "The Prime Current is almost entirely fixed and should be by the time we depart, Lugia's second and third having been working on it this entire time. There is still a problem, the extreme weather has proved too much for many plant life- food will be scarce for many."

As if on cue, Cresselia spoke- eyes alight in such a way that told of her seeing a possible future. **"Let not remain what the heavens have wrought. For in desperation born of hunger, War shall rage and consume all. Thousands shall die, from their own hunger or for the hunger of others, and none shall be born. None shall remain safe for famine will rewrite the rules and hunger will consume the world, should the damage born from the heavens stay unaltered."**

There was a stilled, grim silence that had them all tense before Arceus started to speak once more. "Xerneas, you shall correct this- my own power will be at your disposal to get the job done. Once you are finished, Dialga will take you back over a thousand years so that you may rest to regain your strength- Celebi is charged with the task to get you back to the current time after you departed to the past."

"I will be honored to be of assistance." The Legendary intoned, the two time pokémon giving their own affirmations.

Arceus stamped once, "Dismissed."

He let his projection collapse, settling down once more into sleep- this one deeper as he knew he wasn't likely to be called into a meeting again so soon.


End file.
